Hiding
by blueoctober
Summary: Where would Carson go, knowing Rodney was looking for him? not slash


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Stargate Atlantis characters...

"Dr. Beckett?"

Carson looked up from his paper work and saw a nurse by the door.

"Yes?"

She stepped into the office.

"I thought you would like to know Dr. McKay just walked into the infirmary."

Carson rubbed a weary hand over his eyes; he wondered what type of mess Rodney got himself into this time.

"Okay, let's get a suture kit ready." He stood up from his desk and started to make his way out of the office.

"Dr. I don't think that is necessary. He doesn't appear to be injured."

"Oh…OH!" He just realized what she was trying to tell him, he felt his face pale. "Thanks for warning me. Um tell him you don't know where I am."

It was no secret Carson disliked dealing with ancient technology and Rodney always wanting him or John to touch some ancient device.

"No problem Doctor I'll distract him and try to get him out of the infirmary."

"Thanks."

The nurse left quickly and shut the door. Carson paced around, trying to think of a place to hide when he heard Rodney's voice. He looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide. The desk, he quickly went under it.

"Dr. McKay as I told you before Dr. Beckett isn't here."

"He's always here. Where could he be?"

Carson heard the nurse sigh.

"Like I told you before you barged in here, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Okay do you know where he could be?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where he is."

"Fine, if you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Okay."

He then heard Rodney walk out of his office; risking being seen he poked his head up from behind the desk.

"Don't worry Doctor he's gone."

"Thanks."

The nurse smiled and nodded her head; "I'll leave you to your paper work."

As she left she shut the door, Carson sighed he wondered how long he could hide from Rodney. He grabbed his paper work and retreated back under his desk, hoping Rodney wouldn't find him.

Carson didn't know how long he had been sitting under his desk; it felt like forever; his back and neck were starting to cramp. He heard someone knock on his office door, he held his breath and hoped it wasn't Rodney.

"Carson?" He heard Elizabeth ask.

Surprised he sat up and was greeted by the bottom of his desk. He cursed softly to himself as he crawled out from his desk. He looked up to see Elizabeth trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"Aye; just bumped my head a wee bit."

"Okay. Were you hiding under your desk Carson?"

"Ah…I dropped my pen. Were you looking for me?"

"Not really, Rodney is though. I'm assuming you already know that. I was just wondering where you were hiding."

"I'm not really hiding. But you're not going to tell him where I am are you?"

She smiled when she saw him pale a little bit. "No Carson. Just make sure you keep your radio on in case of an emergence."

"Sure."

"I'll leave you to your work." She turned and walked out toward the door, before she left she turned back.

"Nice hiding place."

Carson felt himself blush a bit.

"Thanks…"

Once he was alone again he grabbed his paper work and quietly made his way out of his office. He needed a new place to hide; he made his way through the quiet infirmary to the door. He slowly peaked his head out of the infirmary; relieved he didn't see anyone he walked out. He tried to think of a place that he would be safe from Rodney. He could go back to his room though Rodney probably would go looking there and could force the door open by rewiring something. The mess hall was another opinion but there were too many people there. He needed a quiet place free of people with lots exits, in case there was a need to escape. Carson was so wrapped up in this thoughts he didn't see John until he heard the Colonel call his name.

"Dr. Beckett where are you going?"

"Ah…" He paused, "No where really."

"Oh, you wouldn't be hiding from Rodney would you?"

"Um…what would give you that idea?"

"I don't know maybe just the fact that Rodney has been asking me if I know where you are every time I see him and that no one really knows where you are."

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Carson said almost begging him not to.

"I don't know. I guess I could tell him I still haven't seen you."

Though Carson hated threatening people he didn't see any other opinion if he wanted John to keep quiet, there was not telling what he might do.

"Just to remind you Colonel, I believe you are due for a physical soon."

"What are you implying Doctor?" John's face paled.

"Nothing just thought I should remind you."

"Don't worry Doctor, I won't tell Rodney I've seen you."

"Thanks."

John then walked away mumbling something about doctors, their fondness of needles, and unfairness of the control they had over others. Carson smiled to himself, he was safe for a while but he really needed a place to hide. Somewhere Rodney would never look for him. Suddenly he thought of the perfect place, Rodney would never look for him there; he hurried up to room he had thought of.

Rodney was getting frustrated; he had looked almost everywhere for Carson and he couldn't find him anywhere. He had asked Dr. Weir, Lt. Ford, Teyla, Col. Sheppard (numerous times), and other personal. He had even tried radioing Carson a couple times and was annoyed when he didn't answer. Spotting John again he hurried up to him.

"Have you seen Carson?"

"McKay for the last time I haven't seen him. Have you tried the infirmary?"

"Yes…everywhere."

"Maybe you're just not looking hard enough."

"I have been. Wait have you seen him and are just not telling me."

"No, what would I gain from lying to you?"

It was silent for a few seconds as Rodney gave John his usual annoyed stare.

"On second thoughts don't answer that. I have to go. Have fun looking."

Rodney watched John walk again. He was almost certain that John had seen Carson; Carson must have threatened him with a needle or something. He glanced at his watched, thirty minutes left; he had to find Carson fast.

Carson finally found his safe haven, a puddle jumper in the jumper bay. He was almost certain Rodney would never look for him there, considering how much he hated flying. It was so peaceful and quiet as he looked over his paper work. He felt the top of his head and winced slightly, thankfully he didn't hit his head too hard on his desk. He looked at his watch, a half an hour before one; he still hadn't had lunch yet. The very idea of venturing to the mess hall made him nervous, he didn't know who he might encounter there. No he would wait until lunch was over before he went to the mess hall; hopefully he could find something to eat later.

Rodney was about to give up, there were only ten minutes left and he had looked everywhere for Carson. Wait there was one place he hadn't looked yet, he hurried over to the jumper bay. Getting here he didn't see anyone, maybe Carson went into one. The possibility was slim but he didn't have anything to lose. The first two he looked in were empty. He moved over to the third one, looking in he had expected to see it empty but to his surprise he found the missing doctor. He saw Carson asleep on the floor using some medical reports as a pillow. Rodney walked over to the sleeping doctor and could barely stop himself from laughing.

"Carson," he said poking the doctor lightly with his finger. Getting no response he tried again but a little harder.

"Carson."

This time he was rewarded with Carson opening his eyes slightly.

"Um…"

"Ha, I finally found you."

Carson sat up quickly and was shocked to find Rodney in the puddle jumper he had hidden in.

"Aye you found me." Carson replied grumpily.

"Come on," Rodney said pulling Carson up. "We've got to hurry. There's only ten minutes left before they stop serving lunch."

"Wait, that's why you were looking for me?" Carson asked in disbelief.

"Yes, what did you think I wanted to find you for?"

"I thought you found some ancient device and wanted me to turn it on."

"No, wait come to think of it there is one I would like you to turn on but that can wait until after lunch. Come on let's hurry," looking at his watch Rodney added, "eight minutes left."

Carson cursed himself mentally; he just had to bring up ancient technology, if he just kept his mouth shut. On second thoughts Rodney would have eventually come to him and "force" him to turn something on. Next time he was going to find a better hiding place, the roof sounded like a good choice.

Fin...

A.N: I hope you liked it, I always wondered where Carson would hide when Rodney was looking for him. Comments welcomed, good or bad…


End file.
